dnd_amulets_of_saegkkalfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimgor Warsong
"The weak perish and the strong prevail, the way of Ronagar" - Grimgor to a fellow Orc in the Warsong Tribe. Grimgor Warsong is the last members of the Warsong Tribe, one of the oldest and most feared among the Orcs and even mostly known all across Tyria. He is one of the main protagonists of the Amulets of Saegkkal campaign. Biography Early Years Grimgor grew up in the Warsong Tribe far in the east. Ravaging through the lands that bordered the Shiverpeaks, carrying the Iron Will of Ronagash (Balthazar). At a young age, Grimgor and the Warsong Tribe were driven out of their hunting grounds, being forced into the west due to their depleted hunting grounds and rising threat of the Dwarves and Dragonborns inhabiting the Shiverpeaks. Throughout his years, Grimgor proved his capabilities and proficiencies in battle early on and Grimloq found him worth of carrying on his legacy and inherit the Gorehowl, a magic waraxe that was gifted to the Warsong Tribe by the Eladrin. Eventually Grimgor even managed to breed and bring offspring into Tyria. The firstborn son, Grim Warsong - Nightmare Court Dilemma At Grimgor's coming of age, the toughened Orc was deemed ready to lead the Tribe after the death of his father and chieftain, who died in battle against the Nightmare Court of the Drow (Dark Elves). Grimloq was slain by Zaladir, a Dark Elf marauder who led an elite force of the Nightmare Court. Zaladir took Gorehowl as a trophy after they claimed victory over the Warsong Tribe. In an attempt to reclaim the artifact, Grimgor, the newly appointed chieftain, tracked the horde of the Nightmare Court for countless kilometers to the east. To their misfortune, the Orcs happened to hollow Zaladir right into the human-centaur warzone. Many of his tribesmen fell in the following battle, mostly fighting on two fronts against the Seraph and the Harathi Horde. Most notably, Grimgor's wife, Yasha, fell in one of the skirmishers by the centaurs. Although for the most part, the Orcs achieved one phyrric victory after the other. In(-) Human Captivity One faithful night, the Tribe was ambushed by the an unknown faction of humans. None, except for Grimgor, were spared. Not even Grimgor's recently born child. The new chieftain, berserking to avenge its murdered son was enraged and disappointed, since his perished tribesmen couldn't die an honorable death in battle. Grimgor was then outsmarted and ultimately overpowered. The Orc then was taken captive and used by the mysterious organisation as an enslaved war machine, controlled by Domination Magic. The young chieftain, albeit not controlling his own actions, carried out numerous tasks of despicable orders. Due to the Magic dominating his mind, Grimgor didn't actually witness these events and thus holds no memories of them. It was only for his sheer Iron Will, inherited by Ronagash (Balthazar) that he could break the spell and flee from his own captivity. Recent to Current Events Many years passed since his escape. The woeful Orc swore himself to hunt down the evil human organisation that conducted these terrible events on him and avenge his fallen tribesmen. And most importantly to him, to reclaim Gorehowl. The legacy of his entire ancestry and pride of the Warsong Tribe. It was a vision in the Realm of Dreams that brought him together with another group of adventurers, to which he travels with today. Category:Protagonists